


Licensing

by jedipati



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beverage warning, Crack, Gen, plastic plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to renew his sailing license.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licensing

**Author's Note:**

> Beverage Warning in effect! Complete and utter nonsense in the shape of a story. Also, this is unbetaed. Though I wouldn't inflict this on any beta.

Jack Sparrow ducked behind a potted plant at the Department of Sails office. He did not want Davy Jones to see him.

Apparently the Devil of the Seas needed to renew his Sailing License as well.

Will Turner, who had accompanied him, stared at his friend, then at the tentacled man across the way. "Not a friend, I take it?"

"Nope. Pretend I'm not here."

Will rolled his eyes but did as ordered. He stared around the room. This was obviously Will's first time at the DS office. Jack knew that the lad wasn't ready to take his Sailing test yet, but perhaps once he'd had a couple years experience, the lad would truly want to be a real sailor.

Davy Jones looked over at Will, sitting in the waiting area, and stomped over. Jack yelped quietly and tried to duck around the plant again. Unfortunately, his hair got caught and he was yanked back.

"Some help here, William?" Jack asked, as if he wasn't trying to hide from Davy Jones and had gotten his hair caught in a potted plant. Which he was and had. But he was trying to forget that.

Will started to laugh. "Serves you right, Jack, for acting like such a child." But he did get up and help Jack untangle himself.

"I've no quarrel with ye, Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones said. "And yer debt is not due f'r another year."

"Oh, well it's alright then," Jack said with as much dignity as he could muster while his hair was caught by a plant.

Will was still snickering. "You should just cut your hair," he said.

"Cut me hair? Never!"

"Suit yourself," Will said has he finished unraveling the pirate captain's mess.

"Thank ye, William," Jack said as he sat back down. Far enough away from Davy Jones, of course.

"So, why are you doing this, anyway?" Will asked.

"He has to, Turner." Jack looked up as Commodore Norrington sat down a couple of chairs away. "All sailors have to renew their Sailing License every ten years." Will's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the pirate and the Commodore. "Oh relax. I can't very well arrest Sparrow here."

Will nodded.

"Aye, the officer is right," Davy Jones said. "And a right nuisance it is, but at least it's every ten years."

Norrington glanced at Jones, and then did a double take. "God's breath," he whispered.

"And that surprises you after skeletons?" Jack asked.

Norrington nodded. "You may have a point, Sparrow."

"Skeletons?" Jones asked.

"Long story," Norrington said.

"Don't ask," Will said

"Aztec curse," Jack said.

Will chuckled.

After a moment, Jack joined in.

"You're in a good mood, lad," Davy Jones said. "F'r someone who has to renew his sailing license."

"I'm not," Will said. "I'm just here to keep Jack from killing himself before the… whatever he has to do." He gestured to the plant that had nearly scalped Jack. "I'm a blacksmith."

"Your confidence is overwhelming, William," Jack drawled.

Will grinned at the pirate. "I'm not the one who was attacked by a plastic ficus."

"Whelp," Jack muttered.

Jones started to laugh. "I like you, boy," he said. "Ye certainly know how to put Sparrow in his place."

Will grinned. "Not hard to do, really."

"Who is it that saved your life, lad, when Barbossa was going to kill you?"

"Who was it that got me in that mess to start with?" Will retorted. He frowned. "Jack, why are you here?"

"I told ye, I need ta get my Sailing License renewed."

Will blinked. "Why?"

Jack blinked. "Because all Sailors have to have it renewed every ten years."

"Why?"

"Because all sailors have to."

"Jack, you're a pirate. Since when do you follow any laws but the Code?"

Jack opened his mouth- and then closed it. "Yer right."

Jack smiled, showing all his teeth. "Come on, lad. I think we're done here." He pulled out his sword and stabbed the plant that had caused him so much trouble. Jack grinned at the others as he grabbed Will's arm. "Sorry to run out on ye, but I have more important things to do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008 in response to a complaint about another story that had Jack get a license at 16 in order to sail on a ship.
> 
> Which might tell you something...


End file.
